I Promised
by etin
Summary: Sequel to 'Then I Met You'
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! So I'm back with the sequel :) It's a bit short since I didn't have a lot of time to write a much longer one and I didn't want u guys to wait for so long to get the chap. Anyway, the update will be a little bit slow with this story but only until I finish the exam that I'm gonna be taking in a few weeks. I'm gonna be very busy until then, and probably after too but not as busy as now. I hope u like this one :)**_

_**A quick shoutout to ZoieFan who agreed to be my beta in this story ^^ Thank You!**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding You<strong>_

**Four months into the war.**

I smiled as I enjoyed the heat coming from the sun while I laid on the grassy field. I took a deep breath when a gust of warm wind passed by, blowing a few strands of my hair over my face. It was a warm and beautiful day; the sky clear and bright. Not a single sound of screaming voices could be heard, and no smell of dark and heavy smoke filled my nose.

Everything was at peace. The only sound that I heard was the sound of her heartbeat, filling my ears like music. When another gust of wind blew by, my nose was filled with the familiar scent of vanilla which made me smile even wider. I could hear her heartbeat getting louder as I felt her moving closer towards me. I opened my eyes and met her beautiful brown ones. She was looking down at me with a big smile on her face. Her face was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hey," I said as I tucked a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hello," she replied, moving some of my hair away from my face. Her smile never left her face.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of hers.

"I've always been here, Bo. I'm always here with you," she replied in a soft voice.

"I miss you," I sighed and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know...I miss you too," she said, placing a hand over mine.

"I miss the sound of your voice, the warmth of your touch, the sound of your laughter that always lightens me up, those little sparks in your eyes that I always loved, and your soft lips when we kiss...," I sighed and looked down at her lips before I closed the gap between us. Her lips were as soft and sweet as the first time I kissed them. I slowly pulled away, opening my eyes to meet hers.

"I miss everything about you, Lauren," I added before I let out a small sigh. I began to brush my thumb against her cheek before I spoke again.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again, Lauren. I'm so sorry," I whispered as a tear fell off my face. Then I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes after saying those words.

"You will, Bo," I heard her whisper back. I felt her hand slide up on the side of my face, wiping my tears away.

"How?" I asked in a brittle voice.

"I need you to wake up, Bo," she replied softly.

"Why? I am happier here. Being in a dream with you is so much better than being out there without you. You're gone, Lauren there is nothing for me to go back to," I replied and opened my eyes meeting her teary ones.

Before I could ask what was wrong, she bent down and gave me a soft and passionate kiss. When she pulled away from our kiss a single teardrop fell off her face, dropping down to my cheek.

"I will see you very soon, Bo. But for now you have to wake up," she said softly, and another teardrop fell onto my face as she moved away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I caught her hand; stopping her from walking away. "I don't want to lose you," I whispered to her.

"You won't," she said with a smile. "Just wake up, Bo," she replied. It almost looked like she was turning into a ghost as she slowly faded away.

"Lauren, wait!" I shouted as I tried to grab her hand, but I couldn't touch her. All I was doing was grabbing air.

"Wake up, Bo. Wake up," I could hear her voice filling the air around me.

"Lauren, please don't leave me! Lauren!" I shouted and pleaded for her to come back as tears ran down my face. After what felt like hours of calling out her name, I realized that she was not coming back. I laid back down on the ground and cried myself to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes I was lying on some wet ground with raindrops falling down onto my face. I was not in the meadow anymore; I was in some kind of forest. I was back to reality. When I felt a cold hand touch my cheek, I realized that I was not alone. Both my aunt and uncle were kneeling on the ground by each of my sides. They were discussing something, but my head was not clear enough to listen and understand what they were talking about.

"Bo! You're awake!" my aunt said in a ringing voice which made me cringe a little.

"Wh- what- " I gasped when I felt a sharp pain in my upper body. I grasped the grass on the ground until the pain passed. "Shit," I hissed and closed my eyes.

"Lay still, Bo. You need all the energy you have right now," my uncle said calmly, though when I took a quick glimpse at him, the worry was plastered all over his face. "Your aunt is using some herbs to lessen the pain," he added.

"What happened?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"We headed here into the forest to get some herbal plants to cure the injured," my uncle began to explain. I could feel my aunt's hands working on my injury. I didn't dare to open my eyes and look at the damage right now, the pain a while ago made me dizzy.

"While we were doing what we came here for, we heard someone shouting for help," my uncle stopped when I grimaced as I felt another sharp pain all over my upper body. I gave a small nod; telling him to continue to talk. It was a distraction that I needed right now.

"We were not together then, we separated to gather as many plants as possible in the short period of time that we had. You were the one who got to the screaming girl first. When I arrived to the spot where the voice came from, you were already lying on the floor unconscious. Then your aunt and Dyson arrived after. The knife that stabbed you was poisoned. We couldn't move you or else the poison would've spread faster. We have been trying to wake you ever since; you had to be conscious for the medicine to work. So we are glad that you are awake now, sweetheart," I could feel his hand on top of mine when he was done talking.

I lay quietly on the ground as I tried to recall what had happened. It took a few minutes before everything came back to me. "The- there was a man...," I mumbled.

"That would be the man that attacked you. He is dead, don't worry," my uncle replied.

"The little girl," I whispered and slowly opened my eyes. I turned my head slightly to the side to avoid the raindrops falling into my eyes. "Is she-"

"She is well. Dyson is with her right now, taking her back to safety," my uncle replied with a small smile.

"This is not going to work. Bo, you need to feed," my aunt said in a gentle voice.

"No," I replied flatly.

"Bo, please. The herbs are not working, the poison is spreading, you need to feed," my aunt pleaded.

"Just this once, Bo," my uncle suggested, hoping that it would help convince me.

"I already told you that I-" I let out a gasp before I screamed in agony when a sudden pain hit me in the abdomen and down to my legs. All I could feel was pain. Nothing but a sharp and horrible pain. I dug my fingers into the ground as I gasped for some air.

"Bo! What happened? When did she wake up?" I could hear Dyson's worried voice coming towards us.

"The poison is spreading and the herbs are not working. She has to heal," my aunt said in a trembling voice. "But she won't."

"Bo, it's me Dyson. Can you hear me? Feed from me, Bo. You need it," he demanded.

"No!" I growled as the pain slowly faded away. I took deep steady breaths as I felt my body starting to relax.

"Yes, Bo. If you don't feed you are going to die!" Dyson growled.

"I'm feeling better. The pain is gone," I breathed out and slowly opened my eyes.

"The pain will get worse in a minute, Bo. It's how this poison works, you feel the pain little by little until your body cannot handle it any longer," my aunt explained.

"I can't feed from you, Dyson. Or any of you. You are going to need all the energy you have for this damn war, and I am not taking that chance that you have on surviving this," I explained in a winded voice. I closed my eyes when I felt the pain returning. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come.

"Dammit, Bo!" I heard Dyson hiss before I felt cold lips over mine. I opened my eyes widely and shook my head as I tried to push him away from me, but I was too weak. When I felt another jolt of pain in my body, I had no choice but to feed off him. As much as I didn't want to do it, it was my only chance at survival.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time.<strong>

I tossed my stethoscope onto my desk before I flopped down on the small leather sofa in the corner of my office. I was exhausted. It was a very long and hectic day at work today. I worked for nearly twenty hours straight since I had to do overtime after the emergency call. A man was critically injured after being hit by a drunk driver on the sidewalk. If the patient had not been sent to the hospital for surgery in time, I doubted that he would have made it. The impact was hard which gave him a head concussion and a fractured leg. But the important thing right now was that he was stable. I could finally go home and get some rest to gain some energy for another long shift tomorrow.

I took the keys out of my pocket as soon as I stepped on the front porch and unlocked the door. I walked inside the house and hung my coat before I closed and locked the door behind me. When I entered the living room, I heard a low sound coming from the television. I walked over to the couch and smiled when I saw Nathan sleeping on the couch, holding the remote control. I slowly took the remote from his hand and turned off the television. Every time I got home from work, I would always find him here in the living room either fast asleep on the couch or wide awake watching television. I knelt down on the floor before I gently shook his arm. It only took one gentle shake for him to open his eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head. You fell asleep watching television again," I pointed out.

"My favourite show was on," he said waving his hand in the air as he sat up. He opened his mouth wide as he yawned before he looked at me with his deep blue sleepy eyes.

"Well you have class tomorrow, young man. How many times do I have to tell you not to stay up so late during weekdays?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Enough...," he groaned, scratching his dark wavy hair.

"Right," I said with a smile. "Why don't you head upstairs and get some more sleep, you are going to need it," I added.

"You need sleep more than I do," he mumbled as he looked right at me before he stood up from the chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called after him.

"Goodnight, Lauren," he mumbled as he headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Tribble," I teased before I made my way to the kitchen.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he protested before I heard his bedroom door close.

When I was done with my dinner, which was technically also my lunch, I headed upstairs to take a quick shower before bed. I smiled when I saw Erica sleeping on my bed; her curly strawberry-blonde hair covering the side of her face. I brushed off some of her hair and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She stirred a little before she slowly opened her eyes. She gave me a sleepy smile as her pale green eyes met mine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered. "Just go back to sleep," I added with a smile.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Come to bed with me," she mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"I'm just taking a quick shower, I'll be right back," I replied before I went into the bathroom.

"Hurry..." I hear her mumble before I closed the bathroom door.

When I got out of the shower, Erica was already fast asleep. I tiptoed my way to the bed and slowly tucked myself under the blanket beside her. The second I closed my eyes, I felt her arm sliding around my waist. I opened my eyes and turned to my side to face her. Her eyes were closed but I knew that she was at least half awake.

"How was work?" she asked.

"It was hectic," I said with a sigh, brushing her cheek with my thumb.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked and slowly opened one of her eyes.

"No," I shook my head. "I just want to get some sleep," I replied.

"Good. Because I can barely keep my eyes open," she chuckled.

I gave a small laugh before I rested my head on her shoulder, burying my face in the crook of her neck. "Good night," I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Good night." she replied and pulled me closer to her.

.

* * *

><p>I took another shot of tequila before I stared back down at the table. I just got out of my world five days ago, entering this new world that I had only ever heard stories of. We called it the human world; a world that I have longed to travel to ever since I first heard of it.<p>

When I was a child, I only heard stories about this world. Stories told by my parents when they tucked me into bed at night, by my aunt and uncle every time we visited them, and by my friends who heard stories from their parents. The human world didn't sound that fascinating to me at that time, it sounded...boring. Maybe it was because the humans didn't have any abilities like we fae had. There were no creatures like fairies or unicorns which I loved playing with when I was a child. All I knew was that they had these things called TV which sounded fun at that time, and some sort of flying vehicle that took you up to the sky, which I now know was called an airplane. Getting my abilities was the most exciting thing that I knew as a child. I remembered wanting to get it earlier so I could brag around about it in school. Being the first one in class to get abilities was a big deal. It's ironic to think about how badly I wanted to get rid of my ability right now. When I was a child I thought of it as a gift. But right now, I thought of it as a curse.

Things changed when I got older. I learned more about the human world, the species, and creatures that lived in it. It didn't take long for me to slowly gain some interest to learn more about it. I then got very active with this project by the F&H facility. A project where we would learn about the humans and their world. But what I was really intrigued about was meeting the humans and crossing over to their world. I had never been so focused on school before other than that time.

Then the day came when I met my first human being ever. His name was Kyle Williams. Things went well at first, we got along fast and I learned a lot about the humans and their world through him. Things were going so well that we dove into a deeper relationship, being more than just friends. And it was my biggest mistake. I could still remember everything very clearly. Every single detail of that moment, memories from that day haunted me till this day. The day where I almost killed him. Everything changed after that day. I told myself that I wouldn't go near any human being until I learned to control my abilities. But after a long time of self-doubt, I told myself that I would never get to interact with another human being again, and I would never get to see the world that I had longed to see.

I buried myself into darkness for years; I would say that I had changed a lot since that day. But then I met her. Lauren Lewis. The girl that changed my life in a most beautiful and unexpected way. She shed a light in the darkness that I was in. She proved me wrong when I thought of myself as a monster. She was everything to me. And now I've lost her.

"Not done moping yet?" Tamsin asked as I played with my empty glass.

"Shut up...," I grumbled.

She sighed and took the glass away from my hand. I turned around and gave her a warning look. "Can't I enjoy a drink for at least a minute here?" I protested.

"I wouldn't call this enjoying you know," she raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't care what you call it," I turned back to the bartender and asked him for another shot.

"We have been here for almost a week now...and all you have done is get wasted in bars."

"Give me a break. I've been through a lot," I replied before taking another shot.

"Well no shit. I was there too, Bo! You are not the only one who lost a home, a family, and friends!" The pain and anger in her voice made me realize what I had just said. It's true, she was there. And here I was making her feel sorry for me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before I turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just that I don't know what to do, Tamsin..." I looked down at the floor as I blinked back my tears.

"You do what you came here for, Bo. Find Lauren. That's what you came here for, right?" her voice was softer this time.

"Yes, but it's not that easy. She doesn't know who I am, what am I supposed to say when I see her? I can't just tell her everything, she would think that I'm crazy," I said in a tremulous voice.

"Well you are already crazy so- ow!" Tamsin exclaimed as she rubbed her arm that I just hit.

"I'm being serious here," I gave her a look.

"Alright. Alright, it's not that ea-"

"Oh and don't forget the fact that it's been what? Eleven years?! She could be living with someone right now, happily married with kids," I breathed out after revealing the heavy thoughts that I had kept to myself these past few days.

"So why the hell are we here then?!" Tamsin's frustration was back.

"Because I promised!" I replied back in frustration as a tear fell off my face. "I promised," I whispered as I turned around and began fidgeting with the empty glass again.

I heard Tamsin sigh before she took a sip of her drink. I could feel her staring at me, but I didn't dare to look back. One more word about Lauren and I think I may start to cry; this was not the right time nor place to do that.

"Alright...I can't just sit here and watch you get shit faced everyday. We need to find Lauren and plan things out from there. Does she live around here?"

"She did eleven years ago," I mumbled.

"Good, then we start by asking around. That should be easy with your abilities," she added.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Because I heard that it is what friends do, dumdum. And I'm really tired of babysitting your ass."

I pushed her slightly and let out a small laugh before I took her drink and finished it. She was about to protest but I told her that it was the last one for the night. She laughed and rolled her eyes before we walked out of the bar. Tomorrow would be a whole new day. Tomorrow will be the day that we would start our search for her, for Lauren, for my Lauren. Was she even still mine?

* * *

><p><strong>What do u guys think? :) ...You guys probably have a lot of questions right now; about what happened during those 11 yrs and probably something from this chapter. You will know all the answers little by little, so I'm gonna need a lil bit of patience from u guys ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, as I've mentioned in the previous chapter I was busy with my exams. Chapter 2, it's a bit short, but I hope it's still alright :) I read the reviews on the first chap and I'm glad that u guys like it :) So I hope u enjoy reading this chapter. I don't know when I can update next since I have a lot to do in school at the moment, but I'll be writing when I can so u guys don't have to wait too long.**

**Thank u for all the reviews, follow & favourite on this on! :D x**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Remember me<strong>_

I woke up from my dream when I heard the ringing of the alarm clock. Morning came quick, leaving me with only a few hours of sleep; it only made the dark bags under my eyes more visible. But I was used to it. It was hard during the first few weeks, but my mind and body adapted to the routine quite quickly.

I turned off the alarm and laid in bed for a few more minutes; staring blankly at the ceiling. I wanted to go back to sleep so badly, but I knew that it was not an option; I had to go to work and save some lives. Although, the thought of having the weekend off was taking some of the exhaustion away.

I thought of what I was going to cook for dinner tomorrow in these few minutes of procrastination until I finally got myself out of bed.

While I stood in the kitchen frying some bacon, I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I turned my head around and smiled at Nathan whose eyes were still partly closed as he sat down at the dining table. I smiled and placed the pieces of bacon on a plate before I placed it on the table with some eggs and bread.

"Morning!" I greeted him in a cheerful voice as I sat across from him. He only let out a groan and rubbed his face before he ran his fingers through his messy hair. I let out a small laugh as I watched him try to keep his eyes open as he looked at the food on the table. "Up so early today?" I asked as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"Mhmm," he mumbled as he placed some egg and bacon onto his plate.

"Okay then," I replied with a smile before I busied myself with some food. I could sense that he didn't want to talk so I just let go of my attempt of small talk.

"Had to get up early to finish some project at school," he said after a few minutes of silence. I looked up at him meeting his sleepy blue eyes, and smiled.

"I see. Well good luck with that project, and if you need any help you know where to find me," I replied. He gave me a quick nod before he continued eating his breakfast.

"Hanks," he mumbled with his mouth full of food. He finished chewing his food before he spoke again. "Thanks."

"How are you doing in school? Making any new friends?" I asked.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "I talk to the people who sit beside me," he added. "Thanks for breakfast," he mumbled before he got up and placed his dish in the dishwasher before walking out of the kitchen.

"Nathan," I called after him before he walked up the stairs. He stopped and waited for me to continue talking. "What time do you have to be at school? I can give you a ride."

"Around seven thirty," he replied looking at my direction. "It's okay, you don't need to do that, I can walk to school. The weather's actually quite nice outside," he added.

"I don't need to be at work before eight so I can drive you to school, if you want?" I asked.

"Okay," he replied before he walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I turned on the radio while I waited for Nathan to come out of the house. I smiled when one of my favourite songs began to play. I leaned my head back against the headrest and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat of the song. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Nathan walked out wearing his favourite blue hooded shirt and a pair of jeans. I remembered how proud and happy he was when he bought that shirt. It was the first thing that he ever bought with his own money. Last summer, our neighbor Margaret; who was a lovely old lady, asked Nathan if he could repaint her garage in exchange for some money. Nathan was one of those teens that liked to stay home instead of going out, so he spent some time painting the garage and earned himself some money.<p>

I smiled at him as he got inside the car. He tossed his backpack to the backseat and closed the door.

"Ready?" I asked and smiled.

"Mhmm," he nodded and leaned back into his seat.

The drive was pretty quiet during the first five minutes. The music on the radio was the only sound in the car. I broke the silence while I waited for the red light to turn green.

"So what is this project about?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Chemistry thing," he shrugged.

"Chemistry! My favourite subject," I admitted with a little hint of excitement in my voice.

"You don't say..." he mumbled with his famous sarcastic tone.

I raised my eyebrow and poked him gently on his arm. "Just so you know chemistry is one of the most interesting subjects in school," I pointed out.

"Such a nerd," he said as he looked up at me. I could see a smile wanting to escape his lips, but he tried hard to hide it.

"Nothing wrong with being one," I replied with a smile before I stepped on the gas as the traffic light turned green.

After dropping Nathan off to school, I drove directly to work.

Having put on my lab coat, I sat at my desk and went through my mail while I drank a cup of coffee; something that would help me keep my eyes open for the next couple of hours. I still had twenty minutes before my shift started, so I took the time to do some paper work and go through the rest of my mail.

Fifteen minutes later, I signed out of my email account and leaned back into my armchair as I drank the last couple of sips of my coffee. I stared at the picture that was on my computer screen. It was a picture of my parents during my seventeenth birthday. My dad was making one of his well-known funny faces while my mom gave an 'I am married to a little child' look on the camera. I laugh as I remembered the moment I took the photo. I was complaining that there were too many photos of me during that day, so I told them that I had to take a picture of them both. I missed them.

I took a deep breath and placed the empty cup on top of my desk. I took one last look at the picture before I turned off the computer and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I took a seat beside Tamsin. We had been asking people around about Lauren the whole day, but there was still no luck; finding her was harder than I thought it would be. It turns out that the house where she used to live in was sold off a couple of years ago. The people who lived there didn't know Lauren or her family; they only received an offer from a real estate agent with an amount that they couldn't say no to.<p>

"Cheer up, it's just day one. We will find her soon," Tamsin said, nudging me on my shoulder.

"I know, I'm just a bit tired from today," I shrugged.

"How long has it been since you fed?" she asked.

I actually haven't thought about it until now. I stared down at my drink as I tried to recall the last time I fed on another fae; it took me a minute or two to remember.

"I don't think I have fed on anyone ever since we got here," I said honestly.

"Well I think it's time for you to feed, Succubus. Your aunt will kill me if I bring you home sick," she pointed out.

"I think I'm still good for a couple more days," I said.

"Well you don't want to see Lauren while you're all hungry and horny are you? So I think it's best if you feed now," she argued.

I rolled my eyes at her, and said, "Fine, who am I going to feed from?"

"We don't know any fae around here. The only one I know is you," I pointed out.

"You really need to learn how to feed off humans," she grumbled.

"You know how I feel about that," I gave her a look. She knew that I would never feed off any humans, not after what happened in the past.

"I know," she sighed. "You can feed off me until we find another fae that you can feed from."

"Are you sure about this?" I questioned. I have only fed from Tamsin once, and that was when we were teenagers; we were trouble makers back then. I remembered the time when I had to feed off her. We broke inside a troll's house since Tamsin wanted to take something from him for her presentation in school. Long story short, we got caught and had to rush our way out of the house. I ended up with a nasty cut on my leg due to being caught up in a barbwire as we ran away. Those were stupid, but fun days.

"Just do it before I change my mind," she suggested.

"Alright," I replied. I looked around to check if anyone was looking at us before I fed on her. Luckily, the bar was almost empty. I breathed out before I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before I began sucking some chi out of her. When I was done, I leaned back and smiled; I felt better, stronger.

"Dude..." I jumped a little when I heard a man's voice from behind the bar. Both me and Tamsin turned our heads together and looked at him. "What the hell was that?" he questioned, his face showed both fear and curiosity.

"Didn't you learn that you are not supp-"

Before Tamsin could start shouting at him, I grabbed his arm and began to use my ability on him.

"Hello, um..." I paused and raised my eyebrow at him.

"N-Nick, my name is Nick," he said nervously. He was now in a trance.

"Nick...that's a pretty name," I gave him a smile as I stroke his arm.

"Can we please hurry this up, I'm falling asleep.." Tamsin commented in the background.

I sighed and sped things up. "Why don't you tell me what you saw there, Nick," I asked.

"I saw you sucking blue stuff when you kissed the mean blonde," he explained. I smirked as I glanced at Tamsin who was giving the guy a 'you are so dead' look.

I gave him a sarcastic laugh and said. "Well that's just crazy... Crazy things like that is a big turn off for me," I added with a pout.

"I- I uh," he paused and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, it's just probably because I was tired. I would never say such crazy thing, stupid me," he added while he shook his head. His confidence was starting to show. "So what do you say we head back and...turn you on," he said with a seductive smile, and I could hear Tamsin scoff.

"Maybe some other time, I can always find you here, right?" I asked as I slowly slid my hand away from his arm.

"Yeah, I got early shift on Wednesdays but other than that, I'll be here at this time of the day every other day of the week," he added with a wink.

"Noted," I smiled. "Oh and one more thing...Do you happen to know someone named Lauren Lewis?" I asked.

"Lauren Lewis you say..." he paused as he tried to think. "You mean the blonde doctor?"

"Yes! You know her?!" I didn't think through when he said doctor. He was the first person to recognize the name after asking a couple of people today. I had to take my chance.

"Yeah, yeah I know who she is," he replied. "She transferred here five months ago. Really nice and smart doctor. She helped my little sister even though I didn't have enough money for the surgery that she had to have," he added. That would be something that Lauren would do. I got more hopeful after hearing those words.

"Now where were we?" I was confused as to what he was asking me; I was too distracted at the thought of finding Lauren again.

"Tell me where she lives," I demanded.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna get out of the car or do I have to drag you out?" Tamsin asked while we sat in the car. I had been staring at the house that the bartender told us about last night. If I was lucky enough, that would be the house where Lauren lived in.<p>

"I am going...just...give me a minute," I drawled.

She sighed and undid my seat belt. "Go now or I'll drag your ass out of here. I haven't eaten yet, and I'm really hungry...you won't like me when I'm hungry, dude," she warned.

"Fine, I'm going now," I said rolling my eyes at her. When I was about to get out of the car, I was stopped by a car that suddenly seemingly appeared out of nowhere and parked right outside Lauren's place. A tall woman with red hair walked out of the car and headed towards the front door. I stepped right back inside the car and closed the door.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

"What now?" Tamsin complained as she looked at me.

"Look," I told her as I pointed at the silver car that was parked half a block away from us.

Tamsin turned her head around to look at what I was pointing at. "You think that's the girlfriend?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't know...maybe," I replied. I hoped for the answer to be a no, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was a yes.

"So what now?"

"We should just go," I suggested.

"So we came here and spent a whole day asking humans about the woman that you are obsessed with-"

"I'm not obsessed with her," I corrected.

"Call it whatever you want...but the point is...I worked hard for this day to happen, so can you please get over there and do what you have to do? We don't even know if it's the right Lauren living in that house."

"_You_ worked hard?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine..._we _then. So what's the plan? Do we go or not? And don't even think about going back to getting drunk every night, because I'm done with that shit. Please stop being so stubborn for one second and just listen to me. Go in there, do what you have to do, then get back in the car and then we drive somewhere to eat some breakfast, got it?" she snapped.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. "Let's just wait for the woman to go away."

"You're not doing what I think you're planning on doi-"

"No, no of course not!" I snapped back. "I would never do that, especially not to Lauren. If she is happy with this woman then I respect that. I'm happy that she is happy. I just need to see her," I sighed as I leaned back into the chair and closed my eyes.

I knew that it sounded crazy...me looking for Lauren after all these years. People would think that I was crazy, heck Tamsin already pointed that out to me more than once. But seeing Lauren was important for me, the promise was important to me.

If I was honest I would say that the thought of Lauren being with someone else hurt. Like really hurt. I didn't understand why...it has been a while...but I still felt the same whenever I think about her. I still feel the way I did all those years ago.

* * *

><p>I drank my coffee while I read today's medicine research magazine. The headline was about the successful progress for a better cure to the most common diseases in the world. I smiled as I read the article. I was glad with the progress that was going on. As a doctor I can say that this would be a big success in the end. It was a good opportunity for the patients with the disease to get better and live longer. I closed up the magazine and finished my coffee when I looked at the time. I ran upstairs to get changed. I had to go to the grocery store and buy some ingredients for dinner tonight. Kenzi, my best friend for a good couple of years now, was coming over after being away for so long. She has been traveling a lot because of her job as a writer. Her second book just came out and she had been on tour promoting and signing books. I couldn't wait to see her again and ask her about the places she has travelled to.<p>

"Need help with that?" I asked with a smile as I walked down the stairs.

"Nope, I- I think I got- yepp got it!" she smiled and looked up at me proudly when she successfully balanced all four bags in her hands.

"I thought you had gone to work. I was about to head out to the store," I said as I voluntarily took two of the bags when I saw that it threatened to fall.

"I had a couple of minutes to spare so I bought the things that you needed," she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't need to do that," I told her as we walked back into the kitchen.

"I wanted to, ma chérie," she gave me a wink.

I placed the bag on the table before I walked behind her, wrapping my hands around her waist. "Thanks, babe," I said before I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll return the favor later tonight," I added before I started kissing her neck. She let out a small gasp when I kissed the right spot, which made me grin. "You should go or you'll be late for work," I whispered in her ear.

"I hate work," she groaned.

"No, you don't," I kissed her on the neck one last time before I loosened my grip around her.

She turned around and gave me a pout. "Alright," she said before she gave me a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you later," I smiled and waved as she left the house.

I took my first day off in years from work today. I wanted to prepare the food and spend some time with Kenzi since we haven't seen each other in a while. I began unpacking the grocery out of the bags and placed the things that I didn't need in their rightful place. When I began unpacking the last bag I heard a knock on the door. I stopped what I was doing and made my way to the front door.

"Coming," I called out when I heard the knock again. When I opened the door, I was surprised by the beauty that stood in front of me. The woman had dark curly hair. She was wearing leather clothes except for the white shirt under her leather jacket. I saw surprise in her eyes when she looked up at me. "Lauren..." The way she said my name sounded like she had known me for years.

I let go of the doorknob and asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I..." she whispered, and I could see sadness in her eyes. I got worried about the woman, I was worried that I may have said something that suddenly made her feel that way. Before I could ask her though, she continued to speak. Well, stammer. "I- I uh- I'm so sorry, I have to go," And with those words she turned on her heels and started walking away.

"M- miss?" I called out as I stepped out of the door. "Miss, wait!" I shouted after her but she was already on her way to a blue vehicle that was parked half a block away from the house. I went back inside the house thinking who the woman could be, and why she knew my name. I couldn't remember meeting her or seeing her face before. I wouldn't care so much about it...but the way she said my name...it seemed like she _knew_ me.

* * *

><p>I quickened my pace as I heard her call after me. I had imagined how this would go in a thousand different ways. But I never thought that it would hurt this much. Looking into her eyes, seeing how she looked at me; like I was a stranger, it was too much to bear. All I know was that this hurts more than the thought of her being with someone else.<p>

I wiped my tears away as I got inside the car that Tamsin and I had 'borrowed' from some guy.

"How did it go?" she asked with a smile on her face. It quickly faded when she met my eyes.

"Just drive," I said in a brittle voice. It was the longest ride that I had ever had in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So it's been... a while since I last updated. And I'm sorry for the long wait. As I've mentioned I'm busy with school, and as much as I want to update more frequently, I can't because of school work :( ...****But I'll update when I can. **

**I wanted to write a longer chapter, but that would mean that u guys would have to wait longer so I just went with this. This contains a few answers...mostly about Lauren's memory. How much she knows/remembers (just lil hints) **

**I hope u all are doing well, and have fun reading this lil chap! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>You Again<em>  
><strong>

I took half a spoon of the Beef Stroganoff to give it a taste before serving it. Kenzi was arriving in ten minutes and I only had the salad left to prepare. I smiled when the food tasted exactly how I wanted it to; just the way she liked it. Kenzi's favourite food since she was a kid was Beef Stroganoff. Her grandmother gave her the recipe before she migrated from Russia with her parents. Ever since she left her country, she hasn't had a taste of her favourite dish. Her parents didn't care much about her and she felt alone for a long time. When her parents abandoned her, the only thing that she kept and carried with her was the recipe. When we met, and when she found out that I could cook, she gave me the recipe and asked me to make it for her. It took a couple of tries before I perfected it and since then I would cook it occasionally; on her birthday, Christmas, New Year, Easter and even Halloween. Sometimes I'd cook it for her when she was feeling down, or simply when she asks me to. It was something that reminded her of her home and made her happy, so I was glad that I could give her that feeling every now and then.

"Lauren..."

A small voice called out my name. I looked down and smiled at the little girl who was tugging at my shirt; she was looking up at me with intense blue eyes almost as if they would pierce right through me.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked with a smile as I knelt down to be at her eye level.

She softened her gaze and frowned at me before she simply said, "I hungry..."

"Food is almost done, Elle. Just wait a lil bit more okay?" I smiled softly.

"Okay," she beamed and just like that all was good again in her little world. I hid a smile.

"Cartoons?" she asked.

"So I'm guessing aunt Rita didn't make you watch that much cartoons while you were staying at her place?" I assumed and smiled. The eagerness on her face; waiting for me to say yes made me laugh a little.

"What is that smell? What are you cooking?" I looked up when Nathan walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his reading glasses.

"It's called Beef Stroganoff. It's a Russian dish," I explained, sounding a bit delighted.

"Ooh. Interesting," he replied with a small nod.

"Nathan, do you mind helping your sister with the TV? She wants to watch cartoons, I need to finish up here first," I asked.

"Sure. Come on Elle, tell me what you want to watch," he said as he held his hand out for his sister. Michelle smiled and ran towards Nathan and gladly took his hand.

I went back to my cooking when they left the kitchen. I heard the theme song of Michelle's favourite show as I began to prepare the salad. A few minutes later, Nathan walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" he asked. He was not wearing his glasses this time.

"If you can set the table for me, that would be nice," I replied and smiled.

"Sure," he smiled and began to take out some plates from the cabinet.

"You done with your homework?" I asked while I poured the dish onto a serving plate.

"Yeah, wasn't that much to do," he replied.

"Kenzi and Erica should be here any minute now," I mentioned. And as if on cue, the front door opened. The sound of Kenzi's voice calling after me made me smile. I told her that I was in the kitchen as I took off my apron. Then I heard footsteps running towards the kitchen. I smiled when I saw her face; she hasn't changed a bit. She was wearing a pair of shoes that no one in this town would have ever dared to be seen in let alone buy, skinny black jeans paired with some styled top, and her hair had some green stripes in it. She smiled and ran towards me before giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hotpants it's been so long!" she said as she tightened the hug.

"Ommph..It has. I've missed you Kenz," I breathed out then hugged her back tightly. For someone a little on the small size, this girl has surprising strength.

"Look at you, still looking hot and smart and sexy as hell!" she grinned after pulling back a little to my relief.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Look at you not looking like a grown up at all," I joked and she gently pushed me away effectively breaking the embrace.

"I have so much t-" she stopped and placed a finger up in the air and froze; similar to what they do in detective movies when someone was about to discover something important. "Wait...do I smell..." she murmured and sniffed the air.

"You didn't?!" her eyes widened as she looked at me excitedly.

"Yepp. Your grandma's recipe, just how you like it," I said with a big smile on my face.

She squealed and ran towards the table, placing her arms around the dish; far enough to avoid burning her hand, but near enough to look like she was hugging it. "Lauren Lewis, you are the best humanbeingbestfriendever you know that?" she burst out excitedly as she looked up at me.

"I know," I grinned.

We all sat around the table and enjoyed the food. Kenzi talked about the places that she travelled to and the crazy fan encounters that she experienced. It seemed like she really liked her job and I was glad that she found what she wanted that made her happy.

"Michelle, you were just a baby last time I saw you, you've grown a lot!" Kenzi said to Michelle who was sitting beside her. "You still remember my name?" she asked.

"Enzi!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kenzi smiled and clapped her hands. "How does she even remember my name?"

"Lauren here has been saying your name all day," Erica replied with a smile.

"And Nathan, you're all grown up. Got a girlfriend yet?" Kenzi teased.

"Can we please not talk about this..." he muttered, and I could see his face turning red.

"So yes then," Kenzi teased further.

"This beef thing sucks..." he said and Kenzi started to defend her favourite food, already forgetting the previous subject.

We all ended up laughing and talking all night. It was wonderful to have Kenzi back, I have missed her. Night came, both Nathan and Elle went to bed, and Erica had to go back to work. Both me and Kenzi ended up on the sofa drinking some wine while some zombie movie was playing on the tv.

"I haven't relaxed this much in a long time," Kenzi said as she took a big sip from her glass.

"That makes two of us," I said with a smile.

"Well lucky for me my tour is done. So now it's just staying at home and back to writing," she smirked.

"Well for me it's only the weekend, but it's a lot," I said.

"Still a hard worker huh, hotpants," she pointed out.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Never!" she grinned and added a giggle as she placed a blanket around her body. I laughed and shook my head.

"So...your lady is nice," she began after a few minutes of silence.

I turned my head to face her after watching some scene from the movie where a man was eaten by a zombie. "Erica?"

"Yes, Erica. Who else? Oh! Don't tell me you-"

"No, no. Sorry I was just a bit distracted by the movie." I said shaking my head. "Yes, she is. I'm glad that I met her," I said with a smile.

"Good. It's good you finally found someone you are happy with. And if she ever breaks your heart, tell me 'cause there's no place on earth that she could run to that I won't be able to find her and kick her ass."

I gave a small laugh and finished drinking my wine. "No need for any ass kicking, Kenzi. I think she's good. I love her and I trust her," I added with a smile.

"Alright," Kenzi smiled. "I know you've been through a lot," she said as she held my hand. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt again," she added.

"Thanks, Kenz," I said and gave her a hug.

"So anything new in your life? Exciting stuff?"

"No, not really." I shrugged. "Just the usual...although, something weird happened this morning..."

"Go on..." she said, sounding intrigued.

"A woman knocked on the door this morning and...she knew me but I don't remember ever meeting her," I explained.

"Did she say her name?" Kenzi asked.

"No, she just said my name then she walked away," I replied.

"Huh...well that's weird." Kenzi pursed her lips. "Well, if she really wanted to talk to you then she'll be back," she added.

"Yeah...I guess she will," I replied with a shrug.

Kenzi stretched her hands up in the air and gave a big yawn. "I think it's time for me to crash," she said as she looked at me with red sleepy eyes.

"I think so too, you must be tired from the trip," I replied with a smile.

"Quite. But! We still have a lot of catching up to do, so expect my cute little ass to be here in your house tomorrow!" she said with a grin.

"I will," I replied with a little laugh.

"Well, goodnight. I'll see ya tomorrow," she said as we both stood by the opened door.

"Goodnight, Kenz," I replied and gave her a hug.

I locked the door before I headed upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

><p>I drank my eight...maybe tenth drink after turning off my phone; I lost count when I reached the fifth one...or maybe the sixth. I was sitting at the corner of some bar that I found while I was walking along the sidewalk. I couldn't stand being in the same room with Tamsin after what happened. She was asking me all kinds of questions that I didn't want to hear nor answer. I just wanted to be alone. Alone with my thoughts and my alcohol. Seeing Lauren this morning changed everything. I knew it was stupid to think that she would remember me, I knew that she forgot, it wasn't her fault...she was not supposed to remember anything because of the spell that was cast on the portal that was dividing our worlds. But a part of me wanted to believe that maybe...just...<em>maybe<em>she would feel something...anything that would make her remember me just by seeing my face...hearing my voice...but there was nothing. All I got was confusion. I had no idea what to do with my life right now since I live for her. I survived because of the thought of being with her again filled my life with purpose. I wanted to keep that promise that I made. But at this very moment I was no one to her. Just a stranger.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a man's voice talking right beside me. I looked up at him and sighed. He had blonde hair and was trying really hard to get my attention. He has probably been talking to me for a while, but I just didn't notice. I heard the words 'get out of here' before he flashed me a flirty smile.

"No, thanks," I declined.

"Oh, come on, babe. I can see that you are lonely and need someone tonight. Why don't you let me take care of you?" he replied. His smile sent a shiver down my spine. Not the good kind.

"I don't need any of your bullshit. Please, just go away," I declined again in the most polite way as possible. My anger was about to make its presence known, but I was not up to making a scene right now.

"Why don't you tell me your name, babe? I bet it's something pretty," he pushed. I decided that I should drag him out of the bar and punch the smile out of his face. But before I could do anything, the bartender interrupted us.

"Alright, Ted. It's time for you to go home," the bartender said to the man.

"Oh come on, Trick! I was just trying to cheer the lady up," he said to the bartender then he gave me a wink. I scoffed in disgust and rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't think that's what you're doing right here, Ted. Why don't you go home before I make the guards take you out again?" the bartender warned. I could see the annoyance on his face, but he kept his voice calm.

"Fine!" the drunken ass said angrily before he stood up from his seat and walked away; hopefully heading out of the bar.

"Thanks," I said to the bartender.

"No worries. There can be some creepy drunks out here so I'm always on the watch," the bartender replied with a smile. I gave a nod and finished the glass that I had in my hand.

"Why don't you just ban the creep so that you don't have to keep watch all the time?" I asked.

"I'm working on it. He wasn't like that before, not until two days ago. I'll be talking to him tomorrow when he is sober," the bartender replied. "So, are you new here? If you don't mind me asking of course, it's just that I've never seen you around before," he said. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Just visiting. I'll be going home tomorrow," I replied with a shrug.

"Ah, I see. Well! I hope you enjoy your last night here. I'm Trick by the way," he added.

"Bo," I replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>I sat up breathing heavily, clutching my hands into fists with the bed sheet. I had another one of my nightmares. It was the same thing every time; I get them from time to time. In the dream something was chasing me. Something big with green eyes. It seemed like a beast. A monster. I never got a clear view of it since everything always seemed so dark, except his eyes. I have been having these dreams ever since...ever since that day. The day of the H&amp;F project. It was a project that we had at school when I was a teenager. It was a day that I wanted to forget forever.<p>

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the headboard as I tried to calm my breathing. I wiped the sweat off my forehead before I checked the time. It was almost four in the morning. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. Good thing I was free tomorrow or I would have to drown myself with coffee; there was no way that I could go back to sleep now.

I changed my clothes and went out of the house. I decided to go to one of my favourite bars just a few minutes' drive from home. The bar was called The Dal, the bartender and owner of the place was one of the nicest men in town.

I parked my car on the other side of the street and walked over to the bar. When I was about to go inside, I heard some noise beside the waste containers. It sounded like someone groaning. I gathered that it must be someone who was too drunk to stand on their feet, so I decided to check and see if the person was poisoned with alcohol so I could call the ambulance. The times that I came here, I had encountered finding drunken people lying on the streets, some of them too drunk to get home on their own, and some were in serious conditions with alcohol poisoning.

It was too dark to see anything so I took out my phone and turned on the light while I headed towards the containers.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard another groan. When I walked to the other side of the dumpster I saw a woman sitting on the floor, she was half awake. "Miss? Miss, can you hear me?!" I said in a loud voice as I tried to get some response from the woman.

"L-li-ts" she mumbled.

"Can you say it again, please?" I asked.

"The light! Turn off that damn light!" she half shouted as she tried to sit up. I then realized that I had the light shining over her eyes. I quickly turned it off and placed my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. The woman didn't look like she had alcohol poisoning, but I had to check to be sure. "Miss, can you tell me your name?" I asked as I listened to her breathing; counting how many breaths she had per minute and if it was regular or irregular.. After checking her breaths, I checked her skin, pressing my hand to her forehead as I looked for signs of hypothermia.

"It's Bo," she mumbled.

"Can you tell me where you are, Bo?" I asked as I continued to check her.

"I'm outside some pub where a nice bartender named, Bick...no...Mick?...Wick?...Di-" she paused and gave a small laugh; amused at her own thoughts. "Something Ick..works here," she continued and slightly pushed my hand away from her face. "Wha.. are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just checking to see if you have alcohol poisoning," I explained. "It doesn't seem like you do. Your breathing is good. Temperature is normal, a little bit cold but it's because of the exposure of being outside in this cold weather. I didn't see any signs of vomit when I had the light on a while ago, unless you threw up someplace else? And most importantly, you are conscious which is good. So I would say that you are just someone who is very drunk. Why don't I help you get a cab so you can go home, get lots of liquid in your system, and get some rest?" I concluded.

"Wha are you some kind av healer or ssssomething?" she slurred then started to hiccup.

"Well, most people prefer doctor," I pointed out. "Why don't I help you get up, Bo," I said as I stood up and helped her get up.

"You sound familiar..."

Hiccup.

"Your voice...," she mumbled some more before another hiccup came on. I couldn't see her face clearly with the little amount of light that I had from the neon lights, so it was impossible to know if I knew her or not.

"Bo, can you remember anything? Have you been vomiting or not?" I asked as I got her up to her feet.

"Nope. My mouth only tastes like alcohol..." she hiccupped with a smile. "Do you want to taste it? To be sssure?" she grinned as she moved her face closer to mine.

"Um..no, I'm good," I replied and breathed out when she backed away from my face.

"Your loss." Hiccup.

"Alright, I'm just gonna call you a cab," I said as I let her lean on me and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Don't. No need to do that," she said.

"You live nearby?" I asked.

"Yepp," she nodded. Hiccup.

"Alright. I'll drive you then," I was waiting for her to argue, but instead she just nodded and followed me to my car.

I turned on some lights as I sat in the driver's seat; just enough to see her face, but not too much to make her protest against it. "Alright, where do you live?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"Another world," she replied, sitting up from her seat. Hiccup.

"And which street name and number would that be?" I asked; playing along with whatever it was that she was talking about.

"You can't d-rive from here to get there," she deadpanned almost as if she really believed that her 'other world' is real.

I looked up at her and finally saw her face. I raise my eyebrow as I found her face looking somewhat familiar. I absentmindedly brushed away strands of hair from the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She turned her head to the side and faced me. Her beauty was captivating. But the thing that caught most of my attention was remembering her face. She was the woman that showed up outside my door yesterday morning. "Y- you're that woman..." I whispered.

"Hey, I- I know you...," she mumbled, pointing a finger at my face. Hiccup.

"You keep saying that. And yet, I still have no memory of you," I said. Though I was mostly talking to myself.

"L- Lauren?" she whispered, and then she fell asleep, the hiccups finally coming to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong>I am still working on the 'Elmond Street' chapter, that one is going very slow x) but u'll get it, if any of still even want to read it or remember about it xD<strong>

**Also I forgot to mention this b4. I made a twitter account ( fangirl_writes) I am not very active there xD but if u have some questions or just want to say Hi, just go ahead and send me a message ^^ But you guys can always send me a message here too :)**

**I hope u liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have added a few things after my beta sent this chapter back to me, so some things are un-betaed. So any mistakes are mine. **

**I will be changing the tittle to 'The Promise' due to a request sent to me :) just so u guys know.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Hangover"<span>_**

I woke up with a massive throbbing pain in my head; this was probably the worst headache I have had in years. I now regret drinking all those shots last night. I opened my eyes and squinted at the sunlight that shone through the window; blinding my eyes. I groaned and turned my head to the other side of the room; hoping to avoid another ray of unwanted sunlight. Opening my eyes for the second time, I saw paintings hanging on a white wall. I absentmindedly stared at one of the paintings before panic hit me; realizing that I was not at the motel where I was supposed to be. I sat up rather too quickly which instantly made me feel dizzy and nauseous.

__Great...can this day get any better...__

"No ropes... no sign of bruises..." I said to myself as I checked my body for any signs of me being kidnapped. For now I found nothing, which was good. This was not the first time that this has happened to me though, I have had black outs before. One time I ended up at some creep's house; he was a vampire who liked to 'own' people that he finds unconscious outside of bars. Luckily, I got out of there without getting bitten by him, though I had hoped that I had learned my lesson after that incident, but nope!

I sighed as I leaned my head against the headboard behind me and closed my eyes. My brain was on overdrive, I couldn't process anything properly; images and thoughts ran through my mind, chasing each other around; my mind couldn't catch a single thought to focus onto.

My problem quickly disappeared when I heard a gasp somewhere in the room.

I opened my eyes and saw a little girl standing at the end of the bed. She had dark curly hair that suited her small, round face perfectly. She stared at me with wide eyes before she let out another gasp. When I was about to ask her a question, she took two steps back and ran out of the room.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands; this was the best I could do for now, knowing that if I had tried to chase after the girl, I'd probably end up vomiting somewhere in this house...then I would have a lot more explaining to do to the family who owned this house. I decided to try to get out of bed so I could get out of here as fast as I could, I would have to use my ability to lie my way out of the situation. I had no memory of coming into this room, nor lying in this bed...the last memory I had from last night was talking to the bartender in the bar, and everything else after that was a blur. Tamsin was probably dead worried about me now, wondering where I was. We were supposed to go back to my world today, go back home. I couldn't see any purpose of me sticking around in this world anymore...not after...

A creaking sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over to the direction where the noise had come from and saw a beautiful figure come in. I took a deep breath; preparing myself to move out of the bed and give the woman's hand a simple touch and get out of the house. I ran my hand through my hair before I prepped myself to get up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea...," a voice said, followed by a soft touch to my hand.

"Really it's-" I stopped in surprise when I saw the woman's face. This wasn't just __any __woman. The woman was.. It was her.. It was Lauren.

"Here, take this," she said handing me a glass of water and some...candy? I stared at the oblong shaped candy, wondering why it was necessary to give me one.

"It will help you get rid of the headache," she added with a soft smile. That smile...oh how I've missed seeing her smile.

"It will?" I asked, both confused and curious about the healing candy.

"I'm guessing you haven't taken this medicine before?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Right. Medicine. Should have listened more at school..." I whispered to myself. All the medicine in our world was in liquid form, they all came from different kinds of plants.

"Sorry?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, nothing," I said with a smile. She offered another one of her beautiful smiles at me and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Um...you might be wondering who I am or more importantly how you ended up here..." she began; I didn't need any explanation on the first one, although the other one would be some helpful information.

I looked down at the glass of water and the medicine that she offered when I realized that I had been staring at her; probably too long that I had unmistakably made her feel uncomfortable. "Um, thanks," I replied, finally taking the water and medicine from her hands. I assumed that the medicine was supposed to be eaten like a candy, so placed it in my mouth and began to chew it. I was expecting to taste something nice, something sweet; like a candy would taste. But the taste was nothing near being sweet; it was the most horrible taste I have ever tasted in my life, and here I thought that the medicine that we had at home tasted like shit; it was nothing compared to this. I gulped down the glass of water, trying to get rid of the bitter taste that was in my mouth. I needed more water...maybe five more glasses of it..

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked worriedly as she moved closer to me, slowly rubbing my back when I start coughing due to the taste and for drinking the water way too fast.

"I- um, I think so yeah," I replied when I stopped coughing.

"I'll go and get more water, I also made some breakfast for you, something to get rid of the nausea...I'll be right back and then I will explain everything," she said.

"Um, ok...thanks," I smiled; an explanation would be good.

When Lauren walked out of the room, I leaned back against the headboard. With a deep sigh, different thoughts came flitting through my mind.

__What if I came here last night and said a bunch of stuff about the past and us being together, about the fae? About the war? She must think that I'm a crazy woman...she probably remembers me being here yesterday and running off...__I hit my forehead with my palm as the embarrassing thoughts came to me.__I wonder who the kid is...Lauren probably has a happy fa-__

My thoughts were once again stopped with the creaking sound of the door opening. I looked right up to Lauren who was holding a cup and a plate with some food on it. She placed them on the bedside table and held the door open; the little girl that I saw a while ago came in with a glass of water and an apple in her hands.

"Here you go!" the little girl said as she handed me the glass of water.

I gave her a small smile and accepted the glass of water. "Thank you," I said. She walked over to the bedside table and placed the apple beside the plate, while Lauren closed the door.

"Sorry...scare," the little girl said in a low voice; I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"She said she is sorry for scaring you when you woke up," Lauren explained; answering the question I had in mind.

"Here's some toast and crackers. I also made a cup of boiled water with honey and lemon," Lauren said as she gestured to the things on the table.

"You didn't have to do any of this. But thank you," I thanked her with a smile before looking down at the little girl, "Don't worry about this morning, I needed that little scare to wake up," I said to the little one with a wink. I earned a big smile from the kid, which I was happy about since she looked so worried.

"I bring you apple, I love apple!" the little girl beamed.

I glanced at the apple that she placed on the table before I looked at her and said, "Thank you, I love apples too!"

"Michelle, sweetie why don't you go watch some cartoons while I talk to our guest?" Lauren said to the little girl.

"Okay!" The little girl said happily. She gave me a wink goodbye before she skipped her way out of the room.

The smile never left my face as I admired how cute the little girl, Michelle was. It took me a few seconds...well, a sound of Lauren clearing her throat...to realize that we were alone in the room. My smile faded, and suddenly I began to feel nervous; I could feel my heartbeat pounding hard in my ears. I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. But Lauren always surprised me, making me feel things that I never felt before; and it seems like it hasn't changed one bit.

"So..." she began with a smile. All I wanted to do right now was to sit here and watch her smile at me. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Um...from the beginning?" I replied, not sure of what I was supposed to say. I sat up and pulled my knees closer to my chest.

She gave a small laugh and sat at the edge of the bed. Her laugh...how I missed the sound of it. "Well...I was on my way to The Dal last night, and when I was about to go into the bar I heard some noises coming from behind the dumpsters," she paused and shifted her seating position. "And there you were, sitting on the ground...quite drunk, actually."

I flinched at the thought of Lauren finding me sitting on the ground, drunk. I knew that there was more to the story, but I thought it was best to just leave it and to never talk about it in the future.

"I couldn't just leave you there of course, so I checked if you had alcohol poisoning, which you luckily didn't have...I offered you a ride since you didn't want to take the cab...but when you were about to tell me where you lived, you fell asleep," she placed her hands on top of her lap and smiled as she finished the story that made me want to disappear into a hole in the ground due to embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble, you could have just left my drunk ass there," I said, looking down at my hands.

"Now why would I do that," she said as she stood up from the bed and walked over to my side. I glanced at her to see what she was doing; she was holding the cup towards me. "This helps with the nausea," she explained.

I took the cup and inhaled the wonderful scent of lemon and honey before taking a few sips from it. "This is good," I breathed out.

"The lemon replenishes the vitamins you need and the honey helps balance your blood sugar, which may have fluctuated due to alcohol consumption," she explained. She still had the geek speak trait in her, which I was very glad about since I always found it adorable. Adorkable. Yeah. She was an adorable geek.

"Thank you, Lauren," I said with a smile and took another sip.

"Um, Bo...," she began. The sound of my name coming out of her mouth made me look up at her. "That is your name, right?" she asked carefully; like she was holding something back.

"Right," I confirmed.

"Right," she repeated with a nod.

"Right," I repeated absentmindedly, the second I realized it I felt my cheeks burn.

"Um...right," she repeated with a smile.

__Dammit, Bo just shut your mouth already___._

I thought as I pulled my knees closer to my chest.

"So, Bo...I've been meaning to ask you something...You were here yesterday barely even saying anything but my name, and then you walked away...and before you passed out last night, you said my name again...and today, you said my name without me introducing myself to you. So tell me, Bo have we met before?" she asked. The look in her eyes made me want to cry and drown myself with alcohol; just so I wouldn't feel the pain.

My brain went blank the second she finished talking. I was hoping to get back to the awkward back and forth 'Right' conversation; anything but this, my head was not clear enough for this conversation.

"Um...well...um...I- uh, I-"

"Lauren, visitor at door!" the little girl burst into the room, saving me from making up some lame excuse.

"I'll be right out, Elle," Lauren turned to the little girl. "It's probably your friend, I'm gonna go and check," she told me before she walked out of the room.

__Friend? Which frie- __My questions about this friend was stopped immediately when I heard a familiar voice right outside the room.__Tamsin?__

"Bo! There you are! I've been looking for your ass all morning!" she said in a frustrated voice as she walked into the room. I flinched as I felt a sharp pain in my head after hearing her very, very loud voice. I immediately missed Lauren's soft and soothing one.

"Please stop shouting...headache..." I begged as I placed the cup back on the table.

"Well you deserve the damn headache. Why the hell didn't you bring your phone with you after dashing out of the room like that? Out into the night in this freaking place that we barely know a thing about!" she continued, not even considering to lower her voice a bit.

"Please...not now," I sighed as I rubbed my temple. "And close the door, this is not our home. If you can't stop acting like that, then at least don't let them hear or see you," I said in irritation.

There was silence for a few seconds after she closed the door. Then I heard her sigh. She walked over to the bed and sat beside me. "You got me all worried, you know that?" she said in a lower voice; which I was very happy about.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"So how did you end up here?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's an embarrassing story..." I replied.

"Now you have definitely got to tell me," she smirked.

"I got wasted and Lauren found me on the ground outside the bar. The end," I told her the shortest possible version and drank some more of the warm beverage; it was good, and it was helping.

"Well lots of parts missing there...but I think I'll just have to find another day to find out more...maybe best to ask Lauren, her story is probably sooooo much better since she was sober," she said, giving me another smirk.

"Well that is not going to happen because we are going home today," I reminded her.

"Still not changing your mind huh?" she asked, sounding a bit more serious.

"There is no purpose of me being here...Lauren...she doesn't remember me, she is happy, she has a nice family...and the little girl was so sweet and...I just can't, Tamsin," I sighed and looked down at my hands, blinking back the tears that were about to fall.

"Well...what if I gave you a purpose?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Got a message from your aunt last night when you left. The headmaster has escaped...got out of prison," Tamsin said in anger.

"How the hell did he escape?!" I shouted. Tamsin shushed me and I immediately lowered my voice, I was too shocked and angry at the news that I didn't think through before I spoke. "Weren't there guards?!" I asked, low enough that only the two of us in the room could hear me.

"There's a mole, he helped the damn guy escape," Tamsin explained.

"Shit..." I sighed.

" Yes, shit!" Tamsin said.

"We need to get home as fast as we can and help," I said, trying to get out of bed but was immediately stopped by the damn headache. "Dammit," I hissed.

"I can't really feel sorry for you..." Tamsin commented wryly.

I gave her a glare as I massaged my forehead. "Not. Helping." I complained.

"Uh, I was not trying to?" she pointed out with a smirk on her face. I groaned and rolled my eyes at her.

"We need to get back home as fast as we can...do you...do you mind giving me some chi?" I asked.

"No and no," she replied.

"What? Why not? We have to go home and help them!"

"I told you I'm giving you a purpose to stay, were you even listening?" she gave me one of her 'I have no time for this bullshit' look.

"I don't understand!" my frustration was about to burst into anger.

"The portal is open, so there is a possibility that he may get through it. But don't worry, they are guarding it with the best soldiers out there...but just in case, we need to stay here a little bit longer to make sure that someone will be here if he ever does come through," she finished with a serious look on her face.

"How the hell- why didn't-" I groaned in frustration when I couldn't find the words to say; it was the wrong time to have a damn hangover.

"I know...this is shit. But this is why we need to stay, hopefully for not too long," she explained.

"Lauren..." a whisper of her name was all that I could say.

"I'm gonna go and talk to her about something," Tamsin said, before I could ask her what she was gonna talk to Lauren about, she was already out of the room.

"Tamsin- Tamsin!" I called after her, but she clearly didn't listen. I sighed in frustration as I got myself out of the bed. I stopped and held onto the bedside table to keep my balance as I felt dizzy and nauseous. "Dammit!" I cursed. "How much did I drink last night?!" I questioned myself.

I decided to lie back down in bed as my vision got a bit blurry. And from that day on, I promised to myself that I would never ever drink more than four shots-okay maybe five, ever again. I decided to rest and closed my eyes, but my thoughts got a hold of me; about Lauren, about the headmaster, about-

The door opened once again, making me sigh.

"What the hell did you tell her, Tamsin?" I asked; assuming that it was Tamsin who walked in. I kept my eyes closed in case I got dizzy again.

"Well...," I immediately opened my eyes when I heard the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, I thought it was-" I began to explain while I tried to sit up.

"I have to go and do some stuff, Bo. I will be back tonight, I think Ms. Lewis-"

"Please, call me Lauren," Lauren said to Tamsin who was standing by her side.

Tamsin gave Lauren a smirk, then she continued. "Lauren is nice enough to make you stay until you feel better. Then you can talk about the work arrangements. See ya later!" she gave me a wink and walked out of the door.

"But Tamsi-" I called after her, but as usual, she didn't listen. "I'm sorry about that. I'm gonna get my jacket and head back to the motel. Thank you for everything," I politely said to Lauren.

"It's okay, I know you're still feeling bad, you can stay until you feel better, and when you do...we can talk about the work arrangements," she said with a smile.

__What has Tamsin gotten me into now...__

"What um...what work arrangements are we talking about here, exactly?" I asked.

"Oh...I thought you knew..." she said confused. "You're friend told me that you were looking for a job as a babysitter? And I really need one right now for Michelle," she added. "But if you weren't I guess-"

"Right. Yes, no- um yes, I was looking for a job to be a, uh, babysitter..." I said, playing along with Tamsin's plan since I wasn't sure what to do myself...Though she could have at least come up with a much better plan than being a babysitter...

"Oh, well then great!" she said with a smile. "We can talk about the arrangements later on then, Bo," she added.

"Okay," I agreed.

"You can go back to sleep, you need some rest to get rid of that hangover," she said, the smile never leaving her face. Maybe Tamsin's plan wasn't so bad...not if I get to see Lauren's face more often, see that beautiful smile of hers more often.

"Okay. Thank you, Lauren," I smiled.

"No problem, Bo," she replied. "I'll come back later to check on you," she added as she walked towards the door.

"Lauren...about our conversation a while ago...," I began.

"It's okay, Bo. Your friend explained everything to me," she said.

__She what? Everything? Everything everything?__

Panic ran through my thoughts. "She did!?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, she did," she replied with a nod.

"S-so you...how do you- how do you feel about it?" I asked. I was surprised at how calm Lauren was being about all of this.

"It's okay to be nervous, Bo. But you really don't have to, I don't bite or anything," she said with a chuckle.

"Nervous- what?" I asked, confused.

"Your friend said that you were too nervous to ask for the job, that's why you ran away this morning. But really, there is nothing to be nervous about," she added with a reassuring smile.

"Oh...that...," I mumbled. For a second there I had hoped that Tamsin had told Lauren about everything-the truth; and that I would get this reaction from her. But that was obviously not the case here. Now I just had to play along. "Yeah, I-uh, I do that a lot," I said with a small laugh.

"She mentioned," Lauren said. "Well, I won't bother you any longer, I'll see you in a bit," she said and opened the door.

"Yeah, okay. See you.." I replied as she closed the door behind her. "Goodnight, Lauren." I whispered as I laid back down in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope u guys enjoyed that. I'm not sure if I'd be able to get to update before Christmas so I'm just gonna say Merry Christmas to u guys! :D x<strong>

**Also have u guys seen teh new season? thoughts? the doccubus scenes! the ADORKABLE lAUREN lEWIS Scenes! okay I need to calm down, I'm fangirling :P But I hope u enjoyed reading this chapter!**


End file.
